Cheats in Redemption
Warnings/Cautions Cheats allow the player to access a variety of features and resources in the game immediately. However, in Red Dead Redemption, this instant gratification comes at a steep price: *Using cheats will block Achievements/Trophies, being awarded to the Playstation Network, or Xbox LIVE. *Any game saves made after invoking a cheat are forever "tainted" as Cheat-Saves. ** Be careful with game saves. However - if, down the road, deciding to start accumulating those achievements, start over with a new game, or restore/load a "clean" game save. ** Or going down the cheat path, keep in mind that RDR game save files can be copied to an external storage device (some games don't allow this). *Lastly, cheat-saves are easy to identify - the save description begins with a star within parentheses. For instance, this is a Cheat-Save: Slot 2 (*) 8/6/2010 19:03, Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit How to Enter and Use Cheats To add new cheats, go to the Options menu and select the "Cheats" option. Then press "Triangle" (PS3) or "Y" (Xbox 360) and type in the cheat phrase (from our handy table below!) Once activated, players cannot obtain Achievements/Trophies and will have to load a previous save to do so once more. Some cheats can also be found in the bottom corner of in-game Newspapers or written on the walls of certain structures. Other cheats become available after successfully linking a Xbox Live or PSN account with the Rockstar Social Club (see below). Note: Cheats ARE NOT case sensitive and they do require the correct commas and punctuation. Also, some cheats may only work for the PS3. Cheat Cödes Table Rockstar Games Social Club Join the Club! Several additional cheats are unlocked and added to your list by creating an account on the Rockstar Games Social Club and linking it with a Xbox Live Gamer Tag/PSN account. The following cheats are not added via a code; instead the player has to "Claim" those cheats from the website which will be automatically activated on the console. (An internet connection will be needed). It may also require to restart the game to let the cheats sync with the game. http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/ Cheats Earned from Challenges Ten Social Club Challenges are available for members of the Rockstar Games Social Club. Each challenge unlocks a cheat, as listed below. As with the ones above, these cheats are not added via a code. Notes *The infinite ammo cheat is glitched and may turn off if the player is changing outfits. *The god mode cheat is severely glitched, and will turn off after any event takes place. (Leave the town, after a Draw, the start of a mission or hogtying someone. Some players will have the cheat turned off just by getting shot.) *The gun set 1 cheat may not work on some consoles. *The "MAN IN UNIFORM" cheat does not work if playing as John Marston. The player will simply be given a message stating: "You cannot activate this cheat during any activity." This is because the outfits are meant for Jack only. *Players can't spawn a stagecoach while inside a building, but can glitch one inside a building by standing near one and spawning the coach; the stage coach might spawn directly in the building. This glitch can also allow the player to get to places where they cannot normally go. *The cheat to make the player drunk may cause the price to disappear when drinking, still charging the player but not notifyng them of this. The "-$5" will disappear. (requires further confirmation). *There is no punctuation at the end of any of the cheats despite them being displayed in game (such as the Gun Set 1 & 2'' and ''Money cheats). *If the player assaults a normally aggressive animal when having the Beastmaster cheat turned on, the animal will attack the player as if the cheat was turned off. *Unless connected to the internet from the Xbox 360/PS3, players won't be able to save using cheats. *In Undead Nightmare, players can use any cheats they have already unlocked in the main Single-Player game. However, some cheats might not take effect, such as the money, fame, and honor cheats, as Undead Nightmare does not make use of these systems. Using cheats also affects Undead Nightmare save files in the same way cheats affect the main game. *Jack Attack - this cheat also completes the story missions for you and cannot be reversed unless you load a previous file. To play as Jack for the rest of the game, change Jack's outfit, save the game/sleep, and die. When you respawn, you will play as Jack. *In Tumbleweed's Church, on the Pulpit there are the words "The devil has gotten into that beast." Curiously, this is not a Cheat Code. *In Undead Nightmare the invincibility glitch is fixed but it still turns off when hogtying people. *In Undead Nightmare, if the player that has the invincibility cheat active is grappled by a zombie and failed to escape and gets bitten, they will survive but everyone around them will act as if they were already killed and ignores anything they do. *Once completed Undead Nightmare, the coach cheat will not activate and be given a message stating: "You cannot activate this cheat during any activity." This is a programing error. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Terminology